


[Podfic of] Absolution

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgement, Castiel offers Dean a way to save Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168505) by wolfling and omphalos. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Q1tzwm) [245 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1Rjarvc) [285 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

**Length** : 9:41:27 


End file.
